Traditional outdoor power equipment typically has been configured as a single-purpose machine, for example, a lawn mower, a snow thrower, a blower, a pressure washer, power generator, etc. with a dedicated engine (e.g., a conventional internal combustion engine). While users might be interested in owning and making use of multiple pieces of power equipment, often cost and space constraints prevent users from owning a larger number of single-purpose outdoor power equipment machines.
While efforts have been made to provide a device having a single power unit and multiple interchangeable attachments, conventional devices lack versatility in the number of work implements that can be attached to the power unit, as well as suffering from difficulty in attaching and detaching the various work implements to the power unit.